Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fiber optic connector assemblies for optical fiber cables and, more particularly, fiber optic connector assemblies having optical fibers with windowed portions exposing inner glass regions that are bonded to a demarcation body.
Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables, especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer driven expectation for cables having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. For example, it is likely that consumer demand will be for an active fiber optic cable that is compatible with protocols such as universal serial bus specification version 3.0 (USB 3.0), Thunderbolt™, or the like.
Stresses on optical fibers within the fiber optic cable assembly may cause fatigue and damage to the optical fibers, as well as other components, within the fiber optic connector of the fiber optic cable assembly. Such stresses may also cause optical misalignment between the optical fibers and optical components within the connector, such as light emitting and receiving active components. For example, forces applied to the optical fibers may transfer to optical components within the fiber optic connector. Stresses may include tensile stresses due to external forces on the optical cable, as well as changes in length due to thermal coefficient of expansion effects.
Thus, there is an unresolved need for robust structures for securing optical fibers at or adjacent to a connector in an quick, easy and reliable manner.